


Safe Words

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Fluff, Feathers & Featherplay, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishments, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: Avi makes sure Mitch knows his safe words every time they get rough, but Avi thoroughly enjoys Mitch's limits and loves testing the waters. How far is Mitch willing to go for his bass lover, and how far is Avi going to push Mitch?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~WARNING, THIS DOES OF COURSE SONTAIN BDSM AND THE LOVERLY THINGS ASSOCIATED WITH IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted from the show..."  
Avi pinned Mitch up against the wall and began an assault on his neck immediately silencing him. Avi swiftly removed Mitch's shirt before guiding him onto his knees. Mitch knew what Avi wanted by the bulge in his pants. He unzipped the basses pant and pulled his hard member out. Avi placed his hands on the wall and separated his legs slightly, he then felt Mitch's lips slowly sliding on his sensitive tip causing a soft moan to emerge from his lips. Mitch began bobbing his head at an antagonizingly slow pace. Avi tried to be patient but he needed what he needed so he placed his hand on the back of Mitch's head and began pounding into his mouth. This caused Mitch to gag slightly but he wasn't gonna complain. Mitch unzipped his own pants and began stroking his member making him moan. He could tell Avi was close because his breathing became uneven and he was thrusting faster. After a few silent moments Avi let out a moan and came into Mitch's mouth, when he pulled out his cum was dripping down Mitch's cheek. Before Mitch could wipe of his mouth Avi yanked him up and began kissing him fully tasting himself. They had a hot make up session and when Avi pulled away there was a trail of saliva and cum connecting their mouths. There was a moment of panting and catching breath before Avi picked his adorable lover up and carried him over to the bed. He threw him down then crawled over him and began attacking his neck once more. Mitch moaned and gripped Avi's hair tightly. Avi suddenly rolled off and walked over to the closet, Mitch watched as Avi pulled out a Collar and leash, a leather strap, a blind fold and a vibrator. He then walked over to the bed and set the objects down and looked at Mitch with a serious face.  
"Ok, now you remember the safe words you picked right?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"And you remember what your are supposed to do if you are unable to speak and you want me to stop or slow down"  
"Mhm, I remember"  
"Ok, good, lets begin"  
Avi smirked as he climbed ontop of Mitch and bond his hands with the leather strap. He put the collar on Mitch and checked to make sure it wasn't to tight.  
"Is this ok?"  
"Yup, I can breath"  
Avi nodded and attached the leash to mitch then kissed Mitch roughly. He flicked his lip on Mitch's bottom lip and when he denied him and pinched his nipple causing him to gasp and giving him the perfect opportunity to let his tongue explore his mouth. He sat them up and kissed him again, this time pulling slightly on the leash making Mitch gasp for air. Avi smirked and kissed Mitch's neck. He laid Mitch down and kissed his stomach. Then he tied the blindfold around Mitch's head and kissed him again.  Avi walked over to the drawer and grabbed a few more items, he went back to Mitch and set the items down. He flipped Mitch onto his back and picked up one of the items and gently ran it along Mitch's lower back. Mitch soon depicted it to be a feather. Mitch moaned only to get a hard smack on his ass. He cried out and Avi rubbed his ass.  
"Sorry baby, but you know no sounds unless I tell you you can, and no coming."  
He continued his tickle torture for a few minutes before pulling away. He then grabbed one of the other items. Mitch felt something sharp run across his skin. He took a sharp intake of breath and bit his lip. It hurt but it felt so good. He licks up the line on Mitch's back. Mitch cried out only to earn another smack. He felt tears sting his eyes from the impact.   
"Baby, how many times must I tell you, no noise."  
"S...sorry."  
Avi  pulled down Mitches boxers and pants then wet his fingers and shoved all three of them in at once. Mitch bit his lip so hard it bled.   
"Good job baby"  
Avi began thrusting his finger harshly. Mitch squirmed trying not to make any noise it hurt like all hell but he knows Avi will take good care of him. Avi roughly pulled out his fingers causing Mitch to yelp. Avi shook his head and flipped Mitch back onto his back. He grabbed one of the items and slipped it on Mitch's cock.  
"This is your punishment for disobeying me."  
"N...No...Please."  
He roughly picked Mitch up and carried him to a corner of the room where chains were hanging from the celling. He placed Mitch down and lifted his bound arms and tied him to the chains.   
"You can make noises now."  
"Ok"  
Avi slapped Mitch's ass not to hard but hard enough to hurt.  
"ah."  
Avi smirked as he picked up another item and smacked Mitch's lower back with it. Mitch figured out it was a flogger. He hated the flogger. He cried out as he felt tears come to his eyes.  
"Want me to stop baby."  
"N...no it's....fine."  
"Ok baby, but you remember what your safe word is, use it if this gets to much."  
"ok"  
He hit Mitch again, this time harder then usual.  
"AGH"  
Avi gently rubbed the area he hit before removing his hand and hitting again, and again and again. Every time he would rub the area gently before hitting again. Each time Mitch would cry harder. Avi hit again this time Mitch screamed out.  
"LEMON"  
Avi unchained Mitch and hugged him. Mitch wrapped his arms around Avi's neck and cried into his shoulder.  
"You did so well baby, I'm so proud of you."  
He picked Mitch up, carried him to the bed and laid him down on his back. By now Mitch was done crying and ready for what was next. Avi removed his pants and bent down to he was face level with Mitch's entrance. He began tongue fucking him. Mitch moaned out and bucked his hips causing Avi to go deeper. After several minutes of that Avi pulled away and lined himself up with Mitch.  
"Ready baby?"  
"Mhm."  
Avi slowly pushed into him until he was all the way in. After and antagonizingly long time Avi began to move. Mitch winced with pain and Avi leaned in to kiss him. Avi thrusted in a few more times before Mitch pulled away.  
"F...Faster."  
"Sorry what was that?"  
"GO FASTER"  
Avi complied and began thrusting harder and faster. Soon he was slamming into him so hard that the bed was rocking. When Avi felt himself getting close he started to jack Mitch off. Within seconds they were both screaming out each others name and they each came. Avi collapsed on top of Mitch, panting.  
"You did so well today baby."  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For loving me."  
"You're welcome baby."  
"I love you Avi."  
"I love you too baby."


End file.
